


I Need Your Help to Take Him Out

by keedosneedo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keedosneedo/pseuds/keedosneedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is tortured by his thoughts, by Blurryface. Josh is there to calm Tyler, but can he really help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Blurry's voice is shown by dashes-  
> This is just an intro, it kinda sucks

-Kill Yourself-

Blurryface was talking to Tyler again.

-You Are Worthless-

Tyler had been getting worse and worse.

-You Don't Deserve Josh-

Josh was Tyler's boyfriend, who he loved with all his heart.

-Just Die Already-

Tyler needed help. He was starting to give in to Blurry.

-Give Up-

He needed help fast.


	2. Josh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing summaries

Josh woke up to blood-curdling screams. They were coming from Tyler. Josh jumped out of the bed and ran around to the other side. He kneeled down so he was eye level with his boyfriend.  
Tyler had his hands clamped over his ears. He continued to scream. These were not the type of screams Tyler would do in their music. They were screams of pure agony. It made Josh's heart drop.  
"Tyler! Ty, what's wrong?" Josh said, failing to keep the panic out of his voice. "Make it stop, Josh! Make it stop!" Tyler yelled. He then started to scream again. "Make what stop?" Josh said back.  
"Blurryface" Tyler said, his voice no more than a soft whisper.  
Tyler face then went slack and he closed his eyes. Josh quickly felt for a pulse. He was relieved when he felt his slow, but still working heartbeat. Josh was still in shock from what had just happened.  
Tyler had told Josh about Blurryface before. He sometimes complained that Blurryface was talking to him, telling him bad things. He also broke in to random crying fits caused by Blurry every once in a while. But it had NEVER been this bad.  
Josh was scared. No, he was more than scared. He was terrified. Tyler, his usually happy, cheerful lover, was in pain. Tyler didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve pain. He deserved the world. He deserved to be happy. But he wasn't. And Josh didn't now how to help him.  
Tyler was asleep. Josh had no idea what to do. He didn't know if he should wake Tyler or let him sleep. Waking him could bring on another episode. Josh didn't want to cause Tyler any pain. However, letting him sleep could be bad. Tyler could be facing Blurryface. Josh was afraid that Tyler might never open his eyes again. He had no idea what to do.  
Josh finally decided to wake Tyler. Maybe he could talk about it with him and figure out how to help him. Josh shook Tyler lightly. "Hey Ty, wake up." Josh whispered. Tyler groaned softly. He slowly opened his eyes. His eyes immediately fell on Josh's. The next thing Josh new, Tyler was sitting up and hugging Josh as tight as he could.   
Josh was a little surprised at first, but then he reacted. He put his arms around the smaller boy. When Josh felt Tyler's chest, he realized it was shaking a lot. Tyler was crying. "It's alright Tyler. You're alright. I'm right here, Ty. I'm here for you, babe." Josh said, trying to calm him down.  
Tyler sat back and stared at Josh. "Joshua, I love you so, so much. I love you with all my heart. I'm so sorry." he said. Josh gave Tyler a strange look. "Sorry? For what? There's nothing to be sorry for." he told Tyler. Tyler immediately responded, saying "Yes, there is, Josh. And I'm so, so, so sorry."  
Josh was confused. "Why are you sorry?" he questioned. Tyler looked down for a moment, embarrassed. After a moment of hesitation, Tyler looked back up at Josh.

"Blurryface is winning."


End file.
